


No Ashes Here

by Bonster



Category: Midnight's Child (1992)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: How does Kirsten get out of the house?





	No Ashes Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).



As the pillar collapses, Kirsten screams in agony. Not from the pain, though there is no small amount, but from the destruction of her plans. Every drop of her being feels a wrenching pain at not providing her love with his new bride. She has broken her pact. The thought she will not see him again, even in dreams after this, devastates her.

The flames seem to lick her, but not scorch her. The heat is immeasurable. Her voice cries out a broken symphony, while her tears dry as soon as they leave her eyes. She gasps for air as she looks at her feet caught aflame.

A quiet voice inside her says she must be strong, though she doesn't know anything but torment.

A hand caresses her brow.

Kirsten looks up, startled. Had Bob survived? Had Nick or Christina come back after all? Awe takes her as she realizes who is in front of her. "My prince," she says with reverence, leans into his hand now on her cheek.

He speaks to her in a language only they together understand. He softly says she has not failed, that he has chosen a new bride. He pulls her close as he whispers that the chosen is close and ripe. Kirsten only has to go forward, and with each step she shall see the path and gather the instruments for a ritual that cannot be stopped. For it is his decree that it not be stopped.

Relief floods her, a balm to the flames coiling against her skin. Kirsten smiles brightly, kisses his dry palm. "For your pleasure, my prince."

She strides out of the inferno into a cool night.

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun watching this movie! Hope you like this treat!


End file.
